In Nigerrimus Temporibus Spes Lucet
by Venrosonitas
Summary: After the fall of Cocoon, Hope has started to have visions. He now dreams of a future where he and Serah will meet. He dreams of an adventure through time and space. He dreams of the day he will meet Lightning once again. HopexLight
1. Prologue

Gaze Into the Future

_Sometimes we gaze into a future we cannot remember. _

-00 AF- Base of the Pillar

When I looked up, Cocoon was held up by a large crystal pillar. It was a magnificent sight to see. But, where had Vanille, Fang, and Lightning gone? Were they the ones who were holding up this crystal pillar? Haphazardly, I searched my surroundings. Lightning was nowhere to be seen. No, not Lightning, anything but her! It was as if the world had taken her from me. After all we fought for. Why her? I promised I'd protect her, but I couldn't.

I started to run to towards the pillar, in the hopes of finding her. My shoes could be heard stomping on the rough dry land. The dust was dissipating, just like my hopes. As I approached the pillar, I heard the sound of metal right under my sole. When I looked down, it was Lightning's knife. It was the knife she given me during our adventure in Gapra White Wood. I scrutinized the knife, remembering my times with Lightning. I remembered all the times she had sacrificed her life, just for me. Was this another sacrifice?

"Not Lightning." I cried. Salty tears began to slide down my cheeks. I picked up the knife and held it close to my chest. This knife held so many memories. It held the memories of hope, and a time of dreams. It was a dream where we would defy the gods, and save the world. All those hopes and dream were gone now.

I wiped my tears, proceeding to my remaining friends. Sazh, Snow, and Dajh were there. The suddenly, I saw a flash of pink. I viscerally ran towards the pink-headed woman. But, when I finally reached her, I realized it was Serah. The one Lightning told me so much about. If only she was here to see her now.

"I found this near the base of the pillar." I said, holding out the knife for her. Serah looked perturbed, as if she had seen a ghost.

No one could believe Lightning was actually gone. Was all we fought for in vain? Were all of our dreams shattered? No, Lightning was fighting for something more. She was fighting for the salvation of humanity. She was fighting for the freedom of our species. Now, we finally have it. So I will keep her fight going.

"She can't be dead." Serah stated unbelievingly. It must have been a hard thing for Serah to face.

"I saw her just a second ago. She gave us her blessing, Snow." Serah continued. Snow looked at her perplexed.

"I'm sorry, Serah. She must be holding the pillar, along with Fang and Vanille." Snow replied solemnly. There was a melancholic mood in this vignette. Something I would have preferred to never face.

Why was my name Hope, when all I brought was despair? First I lost my mother, now I lost her. Why did this have to happen? I began to wander around the land, leaving the group behind. Then, I saw a soldier run up tom me. He was in a PSICOM uniform.

"Are you Hope Estheim?" questioned the soldier.

"Yes." I simply replied. The soldier began to speak on an intercom. I could barely make out the words he was saying. But, I did manage to hear the words Bartholomew Estheim. Now that I think about it. What had happened to my dad?

"You will be escorted to your father immediately." The soldier divulged. So my dad was alive. At least today wasn't all that bad. But still, Lightning was dead. My mentor was gone.

"Thanks." I avouched.

"Follow me." The soldier demanded. I did as I was told. We walked for quite a while. So I started to look at the geographical features of Gran Pulse. The exotic wildlife never grew old. The scenery on this land was beautiful, as well as dangerous. The air was enchanting, and held a presence of home. Maybe form all the time we spent her, or because of Fang and Vanille. I think it may be both.

"We're here." The soldier declared. I looked at our location. Here, I saw my dad for the first time on Gran Pulse. I walked up to him, and visa-versa.

"Son." My dad said, as he brought me into an embrace. "I'm so glad you're okay." I hugged him back.

As the embrace came to an end, my dad said, "The army has set up a tent for us. We will sleep in there, for now." Then I wondered how long it would take to build a permanent settlement. Maybe we could settle in cities already established. No, those areas are too dangerous for most humans.

"Don't worry, Hope. We will make a better home." My father said, as if reading my mind.

"I know dad. This is the beginning of something new. This is a better future for humanity." I stated. My father nodded and smiled.

"This is what you fought for, Hope," My father smiled. "You and your friends…"

That brought my thoughts back on Lightning. How I wish I could turn back time to save her. I wish to keep my promise. Maybe one day my dream will become a reality. Then maybe all of us could be happy. So then, I would see a smile rise on Lightning's face. A rare smile Lightning only reserved for those important to her. My dream is a future where everyone can be happy.

Light, I promise I will not let you down. I will cherish everything you taught me and put it to good use. I promise I will see you again. Hopefully, this is a promise I can keep. I looked up at the sky and saw a flash of effulgent lights. As my thoughts began to wander on Light, I saw a throne in a sublime building. The palace was grey, and it had giant blue glass ornaments on the top. Lightning, is this a message?

-End of Chapter-

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it! Hope you guys like it! :D Please review, fave, subscribe, or whatever you want! :D <strong>


	2. Expect The Unexpected

**Expect The Unexpected**

_Life isn't always what you expect. You just have to make the most of what life gives you. Remember this and Etro shall grant you your heart's desire. _

-? AF- Valhalla

The sand was cold and wet, mushy from the calm gentle waves that landed on the shore. I helped myself up, leaving the indentation of my gloves on the beach. There was a gust of wind which caused me to lose my balance and land on the ground once again. I landed right next to a luminous red crystal. I reached out to touch it, and then, it disappeared. It was as if I didn't belong in this world. Yet, I felt a sense of home in this place. I felt Lightning. Once again, I attempted to stand up. This time I proved successful. I started to wander along the cold barren beach. I looked up into the sky, and there was a magnificent structure. I started to walk towards it, as if it was calling for me. With every step I felt my home get closer. By the time I was inside the vestibule of the palace, all of my nostalgia had diminished. I walked into the main chamber, where a resplendent throne laid in the center. It was there where I saw Lightning.

"You do not belong here." Lightning muttered, almost inaudibly. She no longer possessed her Guardian Corps attire. Instead, now she wore a sleek silver armor. A long sash of feathers came down from her thigh. She also wield a new shield and gunblade, matching her new armor. She looked stunning to say the least.

"Lightning, where are we? What happened to Cocoon? What happened to our friends?" I asked frantically. Lightning smiled a smile that looked faintly familiar.

"We are in a place named Valhalla. This is the unseen realm, and the ultimate place of humanity. This is the place where the souls of the dead rest. It is also the place where the champions of Etro are destined to visit. You are one, just as I am." Lightning briefed me on our location. "As for Cocoon, it now lays on the crystal pillar that was created from Fang's and Vanille's sacrifice. Snow, Sazh, Dahj, and Serah are under that same pillar, far off from this time." Lightning finished.

"Does that mean we're dead?" I asked, seeing that we are in the land of the dead. That was the conclusion I had come to. What else could it have been?

"No, I summoned you here, and so did Etro. She wishes to grant you the power of magic, greater than that of a l'cie." Lightning stated as she held my hand. It reminded me of our adventure through Cocoon and into Pulse. I also felt a tremendous surge of power rush through me, emitting form Lightning's hand. "I summoned you for a different reason. I wanted to see you, at least one last time. I wanted to warn you a journey that will force you to travel through time and space." Lightning spoke softly, her lips barely parting to speak.

"What journey?" I asked nervously.

"You will know when the time will come. I have already undone some of the paradoxes for you, it is the best I could do." Lightning rushed her words. I could see a reflection on her armor. I could see brilliant lights engulf the sky. I stared into Lightning's eyes and I could see the same reflection.

"Now go, and take care Hope. I hope we will find a future that makes us both happy." Light whispered. Lightning then summoned an impressing gate, which she urged me inside. I willingly submitted.

Lights flashed before my eyes. Slowly Lightning began to disappear, and then there was nothing.

-00 AF- Military Base Camp

As I gained conscience, I felt my body lax and weak. Slowly my muscles began to harden and I began to move. I slowly opened my eyes, adjusting my eyes to my surroundings. It was dark and the air was cold and raw. I was on Gran Pulse, inside a tent large enough for 15 people. Yet, I was alone inside this tent. I languidly stood up, and then I proceeded to the opening in the tent. When I opened the flap, I was greeted by an illuminated sky and the surface of Cocoon floating directly above me. It was a breathtaking sight. I was mesmerized by the beauty of the night. As I walked along the camp site, I noticed my dad. He promptly came walking to me, overjoyed with my appearance.

"Son, you're finally awake!" My father cheered. He then pulled me into an embrace, much like the one we had shared earlier. I can't remember much of what happened after that. In fact, the only thing that I could recall was stunning blue eyes.

"Yeah. Dad, what happened?" I asked under his embrace. I could see the calm night sky reflected on his glasses. The sight seemed faintly familiar. I wonder what happened.

"I'm not sure, son. When you fainted we moved you to a tent. I had a doctor check up on you, which said you were alright." My dad informed, as our embrace ended. For a while I just stared into space. That was when I remembered my friends. What happened to Sazh, Snow, Serah, and Dahj? Had they set out somewhere else?

"What happened to my friends?" I asked my dad quietly. My voice was a whisper in the cold night wind. It was barely auricular, but he understood nonetheless. My father hesitated to answer my question.

"Your friends left. They decided to leave to different camp sites scattered around Grand Pulse." My father replied, "They decided to find their own path." Every word that was spoken from his lips left a hole in my heart. My classmates had died during the Purge. Snow, Sazh, Dajh, and Serah were all I had left. Now, they were gone.

"Oh…" I muttered under my breath, "What did you do while I was unconscious?"

"I spoke with Rygdea. We were speaking of a possible government." My dad explained. Wasn't Rygdea dead? I thought that he had been transformed into a Cie'th. So it turns out he was not made into a Cie'th.

"Father, will we ever recuperate all that was lost?" I solemnly questioned. Everything that we ever had, it is now gone. How will we reconstruct a government without the Fal'cie? I don't know, but, we will find a way.

"Hopefully we will. It will take some time, and there will be many struggles, but I think we will." My father disclosed. His face was full of hope and dreams, waiting to be fulfilled.

"Hopefully," I whispered as I began to walk away. My thoughts once again drifted to Lighting, or should I say Claire. Everything I saw reminded me of her. The luminous blue crystal of the pillar, it reminded me of her eyes. The soft pink tint of Cocoon reminded me of her opulent hair. There wasn't any amount of words that could describe her.

I walked towards the pillar, the final resting place of Lightning Farron. In this place, Lightning is forced to live in an eternal sleep. As I approached the pillar, I felt the aura of Fang and Vanille. Yet, I missed Lightning's presence. When I reached the perimeter of the pillar, I removed my left glove. I slowly pressed my hand on the beautiful blue crystal. The pillar was cold, probably from the bitter night air.

"Lightning, please give me the strength to go on! You were my best friend, partner, and mentor. What am I supposed to do without you? What am I supposed to do without any of my friends?" I asked the pillar, as if it could hear me. Warm tears began to fall from my eyes, landing on the pillar. Where my tear had landed, a small green crystal had formed. I easily removed the crystal from the pillar, and raised it to my heart.

"Kiddo, don't worry. We will watch over you, always." I heard Fang's voice through the crystal, and as she spoke the crystal glowed lavender.

"She's right! We will always watch over you. But, Lightning, she isn't here with us. She is in a different place, Hope. Still, she watches over you." Vanille's voice stated. The crystal grew an apricot color.

"What do you mean? Lightning is supposed to be with you! So where is she? Please tell me, Vanille. Please tell me Fang." I spoke to the crystal. I held it closer to my heart, hoping for an answer.

"She is in the final resting place of every human soul. Hope, you should know that already. Just try and remember!" Fang and Vanille affirmed in unison. The crystal was now shinning coral.

"Remember what?" I cried. I couldn't recall the resting place of every human soul. I couldn't recall encountering Lightning after the fall of Cocoon. This time, I did not receive an answer. For a long while I stared into the crystal. The answer I was waiting for never came.

I placed the crystal within my pocket, letting it rest in the deepest place inside my pocket. I removed my hand from the crystal pillar and began to walk away. I assumed my glove once more, while I walked towards the camp site. Fang and Vanille's words were still embedded in my head. When had I encountered Lightning? I wish I knew what they were speaking of.

Slowly, I opened the flap of the tent where I was sleeping in. This would have to be my home until we develop a permanent settlement. I had already gotten used to sleeping in the chilly Pulse night. If anything, this was a luxury. On our adventure, we only had a fire to warm us on nights like this. I proceeded to lie down on the sleeping mat. The mat was like a cloud compared to the rough dry land of Pulse. Yet, today I would not be able to sleep. Tonight my thoughts would be on Lightning, and, the fate of humanity. Tonight, I will dream of an uncertain future.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I cut this chapter short. I promise the next chapter will be longer! Please review, subscribe, fave! :D<strong>


End file.
